winxfandomcom-20200222-history
PopPixie - Episode 103/Script
Crazy Weather Scene: Pixieville Lockette: I don't know about you guys, but I'm really curious to see this Pixie Cherie's place! The invitation was so cool! Cherie: Friends! Get out of your doldrums and come to the super mega party of the year! Cherie's VIP's party! See you at Villa Ollivander! Lockette: Nice, huh? And quite modest! Scene: Villa Ollivander Martino: But most of all wealthy, Lockette! Very, very, very wealthy! Amore: Cherie, huh? She reminds me of someone. Lulu: Good morning! Welcome everyone! Please come in! Don't make yourselves at home! I'm Lulu, Madame Cherie's personal assistant! Your bandana, please! Martino: Huh? Lulu: Gone! Martino: Hey, that was my oldest bandana! I loved that thing! Lulu: It was old, alright? And out of fashion! At Villa Ollivander, there is no room for bad taste! Madame is very sensitive to that kind of thing, and we don't want to put her out, do we? Madame, everything is ready for you! *Music plays* Lulu: Citizens of Pixieville, please welcome the unique, wonderful, divine - Cherie! Cherie: How lovely! They already adore me! It was very kind of you to come, but even kinder of me to invite you! I see you're all a bit rough around the edges, but by imitating my style, you'll improve in time... LULU! Get me down, NOW! Martino: That's strange! We weren't supposed to have any storms today... May I? Cherie: My savior! I felt so helpless up there, but then you came along! Lulu, thank him! Amore: Hello! Sorry, is it me or do we know each other? Cherie: You're wrong, my dear. You must be mistaking me for someone else! I've never met you before! Come eat! Eat up, everyone! Grind: Madame! May I? I'm Mr. Grind, manager of Pixieville's bank, the safest place to put your immoderate savings! Cherie: Nice to meet you! Chatta: Excuse me! Excuse me! My name's Chatta. I'm from the Pixieville Chronicle! Cherie: Oh, an interview! Grind: Yes, but getting back to that account you might want to open. Cherie: I'm all yours! Chatta: Today on Chat-with-Chatta, we are thrilled to have Cherie! Beautiful, rich, famous! People say: Money doesn't buy happiness. Is that true? Cherie: It's very true! There are other important things in my life. Chatta: And could one of them be love? Lulu: Never, EVER, say that word in front of Madame! Chatta: But why? What's wrong with saying "love"? *The weather becomes crazy and everybody runs away* Scene: Lockette's House Lockette: Jeepers! Rain, wind, ice, snow and hail! Caramel: Yeah! Lockette: It's like the weather went crazy! Here. Chatta: I think I know whose fault it was! I also think the weather will be beautiful tomorrow because I have organized a picnic and you're all invited! And guess who'll be joining us? Our new friend Cherie! Lockette: She's not a friend of ours! She's unpleasant and snobby! Chatta: Maybe, but I still have to do an interview with her and I think the picnic will be the perfect opportunity to get to know her better. It might also explain the weird weather changes! You guys just have to be your kind, friendly selves and bring sandwiches. I can't do everything! Scene: Pixieville Parrk *Cherie arrives* Cherie: Hi! It's a wonderful day for a picnic! Isn't it? You must be starving! Poor things! Thank goodness I brought something. There's nothing to eat here! Lockette: There was a second ago! Lulu: You'd better not make her angry! Most of all never, never ever talk about love! Cherie: You can go now, Lulu! I'll be fine here. I'm with my new friends, now! It's so nice to be here! Your warm welcome is so touching! Chatta: Well, you are our new neighbor! This is your Welcome Party! *The picnic starts* Chatta: Is this your first time in Pixieville? Cherie: Uh, yes! I came here cuz I'm looking for the "simple life". I'm tired of travelling around the world. Amore: She reminds me of someone I know. Cherie: Look, a puppy! Would you like a bite, little one? Lockette: Don't feed him! That's a Squonk! He's such a moocher! We'll never get rid of him! Cherie: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Lockette: Actually, I'm telling you what you SHOULDN'T do! Chatta: Why don't we go to a quieter place? Scene: Ship Cherie: So, where were we? Chatta: Let's talk a bit about you! You're very wealthy! What do you do for a living? Cherie: Nothing! I haven't got time to work! I'm too busy spending money! Amore: She really reminds me of someone! Martino: Me too! The pimple I had last week, among other things! Cherie: You see me as a wonderfully rich, unattainable girl. But I also love nature. I love luxury, but I can also appreciate a good old-fashioned sandwich! You nasty creature! Look what you did to my dress and my hair! Martino: Look! The weather's changing! We'd better get far away from here! Let's go! Chatta: Come on, Cherie! Scene: Pixieville Park Lockette: The weather is so funny lately! One minute it's sunny, then the next it's torrential rain and thunder! Cherie: There's that Squonk! It's him again! Lockette: This way! That nasty beast won't follow us here! This is the Grouchy Dragon's part of the forest and everybody's afraid of him. Chatta: We're not though! And there are yummy fruits of the forest to eat here! Cherie: Delicious! Martino: Hey, maybe I'm wrong, but I want to try something! Want this? Only kidding! Here! This is for you! Cherie: That's enough! Amore: Of course! Now I remember where I know you from! You were in my shop about a year ago! You came to the Love Shop for a love potion. Cherie: That's right! A potion that DIDN'T work! I was in love... He wasn't an actor, or a singer, he wasn't famous at all! He was just a sweet Pixie from Pixieville, kind and caring... but his heart belonged to someone else! Amore: I'm really sorry, Cherie, but my potions can't force someone to love somebody. Not even a little bit. Cherie: I came back to Pixieville for him! I was hoping to see him again, even from a distance! I might seem to be a Pixie who has everything, but if you don't have love, you don't have anything! Martino: What is she talking about? The sun and rain trick is cool! Lockette: Please, Martino! As if she didn't have enough problems. Scene: Cave Cherie: You won't write about this, will you? Chatta: I won't write anything. Promise! Aw! Not now! Eat this and get lost! Scene: Pixieville Park Lockette: For Pixie's sake! It's the Grouchy Dragon! Martino: He's not just grouchy, he's fuming! Lockette: We've gotta help them! Martino: PopPixie Power! PopPixie of Acrobatics! Amore: PopPixie of Feelings! Calm down! Don't be scared! Just relax and everything will be okay... now follow me! Now stay here! Gnome #1: Ahhh! Help! Gnome #2: Somebody help us! *Martino arrives and helps them* Gnome #2: Thank you, young man! How much do we owe you? Gnome #1: Hey, slow down! It's a freebie isn't it?! Martino: Don't worry, Ladies! It's on me! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two more customers to take care of. Lockette: Oh, no! Now what'll we do? Now what'll we do? Chatta: It's up to you, Cherie! I know that you have the power to change the weather! Create a storm to put the fire out! Cherie: How do I do that? Chatta: By being sad! Think about a certain Pixie from Pixieville! A kind and caring Pixie who's engaged to someone else! *Rain appears and extinguishes fire* Chatta: I know it was a bit cruel, but it sure did the trick! Look! Lockette: Well done, Cherie! You did it! You saved the park! Narrator: When a Pixie discovers her true talent and uses it for good, the Tree of Life gives her a MagicPop, a magic sphere that turns a Pixie into a PopPixie! Cherie, the PopPixie of Weather! Lockette: Uh-oh! Here he goes again! Cherie: No! Enough fire for today! *Cherie uses her MagicPop* Lockette: Hope you're not angry that we tricked you. Cherie: Oh, no! I understand so much more thanks to you! You are my good friends! Chatta: Don't worry if you still haven't found the Pixie of your dreams! Pixieville is full of nice Pixies! Cherie: Why don't we talk about it over lunch! We still have a picnic to go to, don't we? Martino: I'm pretty hungry! Amore: Me too! Chatta: Starving! Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)